The Prank
by Sealie and Buns
Summary: While Peeves distracts Lily, Sirius pulls a prank on James that will have all of Hogwarts talking for generations to come. Who knew that a silly prank would bring together Lily and James?


**The Prank  
><strong>

"Sirius Orion Black, just what is it you are doing?" Sirius turned from the bubbling cauldron in the middle of the seventh year boys' dormitory, to his sandy haired friend standing behind him with crossed arms, and amusement in his amber eyes.

"Fucking a hippogriff, what does it look like I am doing?" He turned back to his potion, his eyes scanning the pages of the thick dusty tome in his right hand as he stirred the concoction with a wooden spoon with his left. He placed the book down and absentmindedly grabbed shredded boomslang skin from beside him and poured the contents into the thick mud-like potion.

"Making an intelligence potion?" Remus teased, his hand coming upon Sirius' head to tussle the curly raven locks as he walked across the wooden floors to his bookshelf that framed the bay window. He pursed his lips as he scanned the hundreds of dull covered tomes that filled the dusty shelves.

Sirius shrugged, ladling some of the potion into a tarnished gold goblet and set it aside. He placed the rest of the mixture into twelve individual vials before vanishing the cauldrons contents with a simple spell. Remus frowned when he found that the book he had been looking for was not on his shelf. "Sirius, where is my advanced potions book?"

Standing up Sirius dusted off his black jeans and leaned down to pick up the book he had been looking at and handed it to Remus. "I was looking through it for the instructions. Sorry I didn't ask you, but since I wasn't leaving the room I didn't think you would mind too much."

Remus cocked his head to the side, hugging the book to his chest. "Which potion where you brewing?"

Sirius placed a finger to his lips, a secretive smile gracing his handsome face. "That is a secret, my dear Moony." Sirius lifted the goblet and the twelve vials, placing the objects on his cluttered desk. Slamming his fist against the top, the middle drawer popped out and he placed the twelve vials in the back, under a pile of rubbish parchment.

Sirius picked up the goblet and winked at Remus, who had been staring at him the entire time. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to."

Remus shook a strand of hair from his eyes, and followed his friend out of the room, making sure to close the heavy oak door behind him. "Are you coming back before James and Peter get out of detention?"

Sirius turned to face the slightly taller boy, an admiring smile upon his face. "Is Moony a lonely lil wolfie?"

Remus rolled his eyes, plopping down onto the overstuffed scarlet couch in front of the common room fire, "Hardly. I just figured I better get my alibi in order."

Sirius shrugged, "tell them I went to talk to Peeves." With that he gracefully left the common room, leaving Remus to stare curiously at the spot he had been occupying just moments before.

"Ermm... Remus?" Remus' head shot up to a small black haired first year girl. In her hands she clutched a Charms text, her teeth were biting her lower lip in her nervousness.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if it isn't too much trouble, could you help me with the wand movements for Wingardium Leviosa?"

He smiled warmly at the girl, placing his text beside him; he produced his wand and stood up beside her. "I would love too."

She grinned widely, and placed her book on top of his producing her wand. "Ready?" He asked, and she nodded happily. "Okay so first we will work on the pronunciation of the incantation..."

o0o

Sirius briskly walked through the chilly halls of the castle. His footsteps echoed through the empty halls as he searched for the poltergeist. The sound of a falling cabinet came from his left, and he quickly turned to walk towards the noise. Sure enough, as he turned the corner to a particularly dark part of the hall, he came face to face with Peeves, the mischievous poltergeist. "Oi, Peeves!"

The poltergeist screeched, causing Sirius to wince. It was comparable to nails scratching against a chalkboard. "Mr. Black, to what do I owe the honor?"

Sirius leaned against the cold stone wall, his hands in his pockets. "In about ten minutes I am going to need you to cause a diversion."

Peeves floated until he was right in front of Sirius, "and what is in it for lil old Peeves?"

Sirius rolled his eyes, the poltergeist was so predictable. "I will get Dumbledore to let you into the Great Hall for the Christmas Feast."

Peeves nodded his head in approval, "and whom will I be causing a diversion to?"

"Lily Evans." Sirius said, grinning wickedly. "You need to keep her away from the common room for half an hour."

"Peeves can do that."

Sirius grinned, pushing himself off the wall. "Excellent."

o0o

Sirius stood outside the Fat Lady's portrait, grinning as he heard the angry screams from Lily Evans echoing through the corridors. "Now or never." He muttered to himself, placing a single red hair into the muddy potion in the golden goblet. The concoction turned a light lavender, and smelled pleasantly of vanilla. Gulping the potion in one go, he waited impatiently as his skin began to bubble. His arms and legs became shorter, his hair grew longer, and began to turn red.

Sirius walked over to the nearest window smiling, the face of Lily Evans smiling back at him. "Perfect." He whispered, quickly running behind an alcove to change into a spare skirt and school shirt that some bird had left in his dormitory not two weeks prior.

Taking a deep breath Sirius muttered the password to the common room and calmly walked through the portrait hole, self consciously pulling at the red hair on his shoulder as he looked around for James. His eyes twinkled when he saw his best friend was laying on his stomach with Peter, playing a game of Wizard Chess. Remus was on the over stuffed couch, tutoring a small girl in what looked to be Transfiguration.

Sirius walked up to James and grabbed him by his collar, kissing him firmly on the mouth. James' eyes widened, before they closed, his arms wrapping tightly around Sirius' waist to pull him closer to him. Sirius pulled away from him, his arms tightly around his best friend's neck. In his best Lily voice, Sirius said. "James, I have been wrong all these years. Sure, you were a jerk, but people can change... I just need to over look those things that make you, you."

James smiled silly, his eyes still closed as he grabbed 'Lily's' hand. "Lily, will you go out with me?"

Peter slapped Remus' leg to get his attention. Remus pulled his eyes away from the first year Transfiguration book on his lap, to his leg where Peter was slapping him. "Peter, what... oh... OH."

The small girl beside Remus started to giggle uncontrollably, and Remus had to shoo her away as he watched the scene in front of him unfold. By now the entire common room had gone quiet watching in amusement, angst and slight embarrassment.

You see, Sirius was not the best Potioneer around, and the quantities of the Polyjuice Potion he did not quite get right. Instead of the potion lasting one hour, it only lasted mere minutes, which lead to the scene that is now before us. For you see, through the make out session, Sirius turned back into himself.

James opened his eyes, only to see molded silver eyes staring into his rather than the beautiful emerald of his beloved. James fisted his hand, punching Sirius hard in the face causing Sirius to tumble off his friend to the floor beside Peter's shoulder, his hand coming up to hold his face where he had been hit.

Laughter from the doorway filled the room like jingling bells, everyone's eyes turned to fall on Lily Evans whom had been standing there the entire time, amusement flashing about her beautiful face.

o0o

The next morning Lily walked up to Sirius, and pulled him into a hug. "That was the most brilliant thing I have seen anyone ever do!" She pressed a kiss to his cheek before skipping happily to her friend over at the Ravenclaw table to tell her about what had happened the evening prior.

Sirius smiled, a hand placed where she had kissed him, chuckling softly at the death glare he was being given by James.

Even though Sirius would not be able to open his left eye for a week, looking back on it Sirius would always say it was worth it. The Prank had brought Lily closer to the Marauder's and in turn, closer to James. James had gotten his date with Lily, not because she felt bad for him, but because Sirius wanted his best friend back (Long story short, James refused to talk to Sirius because he thought Lily would never fall for him after seeing him make out with a guy). It had been worth it because the date with James had been the best she ever had.

Peter, for the first time ever, had beaten James at Wizard Chess that evening, officially being claimed King of the Marauder's for the day.

And Remus and Sirius, they went back to brewing potions and reading books, sneaking knowing glances at each other, and watching as they and their friends found happiness even in the darkest of times.

Without a doubt, the prank had been the greatest prank ever pulled.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>An: <strong>I have been having trouble, so to try and get my creative juices flowing I decided to write a couple of one shots.

Remember that my other stories (Amber Sheets, Teddy Lupin and the War of Realms, and If Things Could Have Been Different) need love too, so click the **return to top** button and go check them out, but first...

_Tell me what you think of my little story!_

Love you guys!

Buns :3

3 Dec, 2011


End file.
